


Bruises

by Emocean (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the black-and-blues are a good thing.</p><p>♡ AU where the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 "Is my soulmate a freaking idiot?" you questioned seriously, rubbing ice on the mark on your arm. The school nurse chuckled softly, watching you send a longing glance to your school bag sitting by your side. Being in a bad mood, you just wanted to leave already.  
  
It happened again, and you felt the burn of the black and blue as proof. It'd steadily been happening more successively ever since middle school; the bruises had been getting bigger and darker, and there were new ones nearly every day. Your parents and friends were ecstatic, saying that it'd make it all the easier to find your intended, but you honestly weren't feeling the hype.  
  
"Maybe he's a masochist." You seriously pondered over the possibility for a while, the expression on your face falling with deep irritation. You weren't into S&M.  
  
"He's just probably into sports," the nurse suggested, preparing another ice pack for short-notice. You didn't live too close to the school, and based upon experience, you knew that you needed to be prepared for surprise bruises during your walk home. _Tch._  
  
"What sport requires you to throw yourself violently onto the floor." You glowered, remembering the first time you brushed against a desk and suddenly cringed before lifting your shirt and seeing a freakishly huge blue splotch decorating your stomach. Everyone else seemed to either get their soulmate-induced bruises rarely, or to have them conveniently small every time; yours, however, were both frequent and large.  
  
The nurse smiled. "Football?" she offered, handing you the ice pack. She'd become an acquaintance of sorts to you, seeing as you were in her office more often than not during every single lunch period.  
  
You snorted loudly. "He should quit, then. He isn't any good if he gets tackled this much."  
  
It wasn't fair that you had to tend to his wounds like this. He didn't even seem to care! You'd once left it alone for a while to see if it would fade in a day or so due to his own ministrations, but _no,_ he literally left it for you. It was like he _wanted_ the bruises.  
  
Every school day you'd get a new bruise in the morning, during lunch, or after school. There was a period that it didn't happen so much, though, in which you worriedly wondered if your soulmate had died or gotten injured, but he dutifully began with the aggressive bruising once more.  
  
"You should be fine now. Ice any other bruises once you get home," the nurse advised. "See you tomorrow."  
  
You sighed softly, grabbing your bag and trashing the ice pack on your way out—it'd fully melted anyway.  
  
_See you tomorrow._

Your eyes redirected themselves to the ground and you trudged on, wishing it were a lie. You knew better than to hope for it by now, though. It was your second year in Karasuno and nothing has changed. You once considered the possibility that maybe he wasn't a high school-er, too; maybe he was younger than you; maybe he was a clumsy child at this point in his life and although the possibility made you gag, maybe—  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" As you turned a corner, you barely had time to look up before you were crashed into by someone else and the both of you were sent rolling for some feet, before coming to a rough stop against the wall. "Ow!" You heard him shout as his head slammed into the wall behind you. Once your gaze was focused, you irritably shifted it to the boy laying on you.  
  
"Why the heck were you running in the halls!?"  
  
While the boy who was on top of you suddenly groaned and rolled off, clutching his face, you furrowed your brows and then winced in pain.  
  
"…how am I hurt?" you mumbled, placing a hand on your brow lightly. You didn't hit your forehead, did you? If you did, then you would've felt an oncoming headache, but all your felt was the stinging sensation of this unfounded bruise. _Again?_  
  
The guy next to you adjusted himself into a sitting position, and from the corner of your eye you saw him looking at you. "Sorry, but I'm gonna be late for volleyball practice. I'll make it up to you later." Without a second glace, he dashed off, leaving you to squint in confusion. It took you some recollection, since he'd left so quickly and his hair drew so much attention away from it, but you could've sworn you'd seen a deep red mark on his forehead, partially covered by sole tan lock of hair hanging over it.  
  
_And he plays sports, too…_  
  
Without a second thought you rushed after him, heading to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

The thundering noises that you identified to be an effect of cheers and stomping feet are what led you to the right gym. Cautious feet brought you to the large double doors, and you breathed deeply in preparation.

Peaking in gave you a full view of the guy you were looking for, right as he went tumbling in a black and orange blur on the ground to receive a ball. "Rolling Thunder!" he shouted, eyes all too passionate as he flipped back onto his feet.

Suddenly the excitement that was just building up inside of you was knocked out like a gust of wind, and pain bloomed over your stomach as you cringed. "Augh!"

Heads turned your way in confusion, and it kind of made you mad how he got up like nothing happened while you were pretty much on your knees practically dying from the hurt. He must have a high pain tolerance. Was this really your intended? "Could you stop that?!"

"Who's that?" a ginger asked curiously, and the taller guy next to him snapped, "How should I know?"

They were easily ignored by the rest of the team, as a light-haired third year and the captain walked over—one in worry and the other confusion. The other players exchanged bemused glances but kept their distance, satisfied with standing and watching the scene.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Did you need something from the team?"

Their questions went unanswered when their libero recognized you.

"It's you!" he blurted in surprise, coming over. "Why are you here? Did you follow me here?" Crouching down in front of you, he blinked and furrowed his brows. "I said I'd get back to you."

You blinked your [e/c] eyes up at him incredulously. Did he do this every day without even considering that someone else was affected? Or did he just not care?

You began to wonder if fate was toying with you, giving you a soulmate like this. Sure, you realized that he had a cute face and pretty eyes and a strong voice and—

"Hey, did you hear me? I asked why you were here."

Sitting upright, a small pout adorned your features. "I'm fine, thanks," you mumbled sarcastically, willing the blood that was rushing under your cheeks to settle, before saying in an outright tone of voice: "Stop playing volleyball so aggressively! Do you ever even consider that someone else might be getting hurt too?!"

"I'm the libero of this team so of course I —" The boy abruptly stopped the beginning of what was sure to be a lengthy speech as soon as he caught the connotations of your request, and his mouth dropped into a small 'o'. His brown eyes widened, giving you a first-class view of how gorgeous they actually were. "…You get the bruises too…?"

Furrowing your brow, you nodded, and his eyes flickered up to glance at the red spot on your forehead, before his hand went up to touch his own. It only took him a few seconds to process the newfound information, before he grabbed your hand and beamed. "You're my soulmate!"

A light gasp caused by the ginger from before was the only sound in the suddenly silent gym, followed by the  _clap!_  of a hit, and then an 'Ow!'

Startled by his exuberance, you leaned back, feeling your face redden when he squeezed your hand lightly. "Y…Yeah… I'm [Full Name]."

Grinning, he pulled you up by the hand that he was holding and led you over to one of the benches, disregarding the audience that was watching this like it was a chick-flick. "Nishinoya Yuu!" he introduced. "What kind of ice cream do you like?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, so it's two that you want, huh? That's it, then! I'll buy you two! No, I'll buy you one for every bruise you get!"

It was then, as you side-glanced at his bright grin, that you thought that maybe the bruises weren't so bad, after all.


End file.
